Beau and Leman
by Jet556
Summary: Continuation to "New School Year."
1. 8:15 AM

**Welcome, everyone. Continuing from "New School Year" the protagonist for this story will be Venus instead of Basil. Starting here, this story is set during "The Hair Incident." Enjoy and review.**

 **8:15 AM**

The uniform for female students at Archbishop Dunan's consisted of a skirt, a blouse, a sweater, a blazer, ballet flats and a headband. On occasion the blazer would be forgotten, as would the headband. Sometimes even both would be forgotten. The colors of Archbishop Dunan's were blue, black and green.

Wearing her complete uniform, Venus Kellerman walked to school with her friend Basil Hagen from A. Nigma High escorting her. They were quite close and Venus had already made her decision on them being beau and leman but wanted to make Basil wait a bit.

Venus' father, the late Fulgencio Kellerman, had died when she was four years old. He had been very mysterious to her and Venus' Aunt Mitsu, her father's brother's wife with whom Venus lived, rarely spoke about him.

She was a redhead with large breasts, realistically large not cartoonish large, and so she was Basil's type. In addition Venus understood Basil's vocabulary and shared his knowledge of history, there was more to his attraction to her than her appearance and she found his kindness and intelligence to be very attractive.

"So…" Basil began, his voice deep and smooth. "How about we go on a date after school. To the mall maybe?"

"Basil, I have to look after Mabel, you know that. I can't just let Mrs. Davis look after her. She hasn't the energy to look after a little girl." Replied Venus, her voice deep and sultry. "Why don't you come to my house and look after her with me? Stop by your house and grab your trunks so you can help with the swimming lessons?"

"That's no fun." Basil took her by the hand and kissed it. "Come on now, just you and me at the mall."

Venus blushed. "Basil, Aunt Mitsu will be angry when I slept over at your place." She hadn't told her Aunt Mitsu she had been at Basil's, only that she had stayed the night at a friend's.

"Come on, Venus… Comeliest of wenches, most beautiful of the beautiful." He gave her cervix an amorous osculation. "Come with me. I'm courting you, I'll be your boyfriend for the afternoon, you my girlfriend for the afternoon, it will be our second appointment."

Their second appointment… Their second date… Venus was suddenly having second thoughts. They had been on one date and Basil had ravished her prior to their first date and since their first he had ravished her twice. Now today, he wished to have their second date… And yet there was something familiar about Basil… Like she had always known him and yet he had made a comment about him being non-monogamous in theory but not in practice… That hadn't bothered her then so why was it now?

"I-I don't know…" Venus looked at her school. So close but yet, to use a cliché expression, so far away.

"Then we'll compromise, a bit of time at the mall and then we look after Mabel together?"

"I'll text you my answer later." Venus gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Or give you my answer at lunch."


	2. 10:04 AM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **10:04 AM**

English class or as it should have been called: "literature class." Venus was looking down at her copy of "The Tragedy of Othello, the Moor of Venice" by William Shakespeare. She may have been looking at the words on the page but she was just thinking about, well, what her answer would be on a second date. By his own admission, Basil was fast but… What was she thinking? She adored him! Who cared if they were going too fast?

Honestly? She did. He had proposed to her the morning after she had slept over at his house but he had lessened the huge leap by saying they would get married when they were older but even then a proposal of marriage before they were even boyfriend and girlfriend, or as Basil put it "beau and leman" was a jump.

Maybe Venus was just worrying… She became absurd when she worried sometimes she knew that! But was she being absurd or was she right to worry?

A vibration in her blazer pocket brought Venus out of her thoughts. Taking her phone from her pocket, Venus saw that Basil had texted her.

"On second thought, going to straight to your house after school would be great. I'll pick up my swim trunks after school."

That was odd. Almost two hours later and now Basil had changed his mind… Why?

She texted back: "Why the change of plans?"

"I heard Brad ask Tina to accompany him to the mall after school and if I have to be on a date at the same time and place as that affected, annoying, babied jackanapes momma's child of a baboon I just might stick a finger down my throat."

Affected, annoying, babied jackanapes momma's child of a baboon… Pompous, obnoxious, spoiled brat momma's boy of a baboon would worked just as well but would not have sounded as good coming from Basil.

Smiling, Venus returned the text. "I'll see you then."


	3. 3:21 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **3:21 PM**

The Kellerman residence's inhabitants consisted of Venus, her Aunt Mitsu and her Aunt Mitsu's daughter Mabel who was Venus' cousin. Mabel was four years old and after school, Venus looked after her.

With Basil having grabbed his swim trunks, he was now at Venus' house. She watched him as Basil looked around the house. It was not small but it was not big either. It was medium sized.

"Smaller than my house." Basil commented, watching Venus as she disrobed.

Venus wore her bikini beneath her uniform. She wore a bandeau bikini top and classic bikini bottoms that were red in color. Her large breasts, lovely legs, small waistline and large hips were all the more noticeable and the better admired when she was wearing her bikini.

"Not disappointed with the size?" asked Venus.

"The size of your bust is more important than the size of your house." Replied Basil.

Venus gave a mixed look. It was half-beam, half-glare. She knew that Basil's type was redheads with large breasts but even then she found that comment to be as empty as it was affectionate.

"And is there anything else?"

"Yes, the most important things of all." Basil approached Venus, a concupiscent look in his eyes. "Your amity and your adoration."

Amity and adoration... Venus knew what those meant and she was happy it was those things that were most important.

When Basil gave her a kiss, Venus at first did not break it. In his arms was she safe, his amorous kiss being something that made her blissful. If not for Mabel being in the house, she might have gone through with their mutual feelings but when they were alone and at their safest… That was best.

Breaking the kiss, Venus pulled herself from Basil's arms. "I'm going to go help Mabel into her swimsuit. You can change into your trunks in here."


	4. 3:29 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **3:29 PM**

The pool of the Kellerman house was no bigger nor smaller than the pool of the Hagen house. It was not any more or less fancy either. Given that the Hagen's pool was a mere rectangular thing, that was hardly fancy, it was impossible to be any less fancy than that.

Basil was quick to get in his swimsuit. It was merely a pair of red trunks, nothing more nothing less. When Venus saw him she smiled. He greeted her with "I see a queenly and beauteous gentlewoman and her young cousin before me."

Mabel cried: "You're ugly!"

"Mabel!" exclaimed Venus.

"You called me that before." Said Basil, stoic in voice.

Venus sighed and looked at Mabel. She was a rude girl at times, other times she was quite sweet. "Mabel, apologize." Mabel pouted and looked away from her older cousin. "Mabel…"

Mabel looked at Basil with a less than friendly expression. "I'm sorry." She didn't sound sorry.

"Guess that is the best I'm going to get." Said Basil.

Walking into the shallow end of the pool, Venus carried Mabel. Beaming at Basil, Venus could only wonder what Basil was thinking as he himself walked into the pool. Basil's face was unreadable at the moment but what he was thinking was about Venus being his newlywed. He noted her admiration more than he would have Quentin Berkhart's just camouflaged glare and Venus worried about that. Quentin had been glaring at Basil when she brought him to school and arrived to escort her home. She admired him and could admire no other but his lack of noting of the possibility of Quentin's boiling vengeful eyes.

To abate Basil's kingly vainglory, a rare thing, was something that Venus had only once done. She now wondered if it was the seldom seen kingly vainglory that caused Basil to ignore the just camouflaged glare of his affectionate foe, Venus' unasked swain.

Basil was much more to her liking than Quentin.


	5. 3:31 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **3:31 PM**

As if by some horrible curse, Venus thought of Quentin and he was in her backyard. He just entered from the back door. When Venus saw him, she exclaimed: "What are you doing at my house?"

"How does he know where you live?" was Basil's question.

"I'm a stalker, its what I do." Replied Quentin. His response caused Venus' skin to crawl. Mabel didn't even pay any attention to Quentin. The lack of interest was mutual.

"Hey, Quentin, what are you anyway?" asked Basil. "What of surname is 'Berkhart' anyway?"

"I'm German on my dad's side and Dutch on my mom's." stated Quentin. "Descended from Duke Liudolf of Saxony through my dad and… Some Dutch ruler on my mom's."

"What are you doing here, Quentin?" asked Venus.

"Just to ask Basil something."

"And that would be?" inquired Basil.

"If we ever fight again can you not punch me in the throat?" The previous fight Quentin was referring too had been Quentin pointing a knife at Basil and the latter just punching the former in the throat.

"Don't point a knife at me and I won't punch you in the throat." Said Basil.

"Okay, duly noted." And with that Quentin left.

Venus just stared at the open door of the backyard. What had just happened?


	6. 3:56 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **3:56 PM**

After Quentin randomly appeared, things were quite pleasant. Venus watched as Mabel warmed up to Basil, splashing him just as she would her cousin. When Mabel had enough swimming lessons for the day, she went back into the house leaving Venus and Basil alone.

"Mabel seems to have warmed up to you." Said Venus, putting on her headband to keep her wet hair in place.

"Hopefully, the next time I come over she won't call me 'ugly.'" Muttered Basil. "It just reminds that I am."

Venus just looked long and hard at Basil… His face resembled a skull, was covered in scars and he was missing an eyebrow but to Venus Basil was the most handsome person alive. That might have been an indication of how Basil might just have deep down secretly loathed himself and how Venus deep down just idolized him but that was just conjecture.

"You don't look ugly to me." She said, quietly. She gave him a kiss, knowing fully well their feelings were mutual. Yet still she wondered if the feelings were mutual then why was she suddenly hesitating about telling him she would be his leman, that she wanted him for her beau.

A beau was a boyfriend or male admirer. Basil would be Venus' beau, her boyfriend.

A leman was a lover or sweetheart. Venus would be Basil's leman, his lover.

She adored him more than anything even though they had only known each other for… What? Two and a half weeks? It still felt like it was going kind of fast but knowing each other for a few weeks was better than knowing each other for only one minute. Was this moving too fast or was this moving at the perfectly right pace? She just wasn't sure.


	7. 7:59 AM

**Welcome back, everyone. Starting here the story is set during "Chaz's Corner." Enjoy and review.**

 **7:59 AM**

Once more walking to school, escorted by Basil, Venus looked at him as she tried to decide whether she was going to give her decision now or later.

"Hey, Basil…"

"Yeah, Venus?"

"Uh… How did you find things yesterday at my house?" Venus could only mentally face palm. Later today then, she would tell him.

"It was fine. Mabel was only insulting to me once and was a joy the rest of the time and Quentin's surprise visit was thankfully brief." He gently placed a hand on her waist. "So, about your decision?"

"L-Later! After school!" Why was she so nervous? She was going tell him that would be his leman, his lover, his sweetheart his girlfriend. What was so difficult about that?

"Okay, I can wait."

Venus could too but she was only left to wonder what was making her so nervous. She was going to tell Basil she would be his girlfriend, they weren't walking down the aisle.


	8. 8:17 AM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **8:17 AM**

Having Quentin in every class. It would have been unbearable if Basil's punching him in the throat hadn't taken Quentin down a peg or two. While they sat in homeroom, Venus looked over to Quentin every now and then, ever suspicious of him like he was plotting to murder Basil for that punch in the throat.

Not far Joseph Collins, a friend of Quentin's, had his eyes on Venus. Joseph was wee, chubby and plain in appearance. He was a bashful individual with bizarre characteristics such as apparently accidental cackling as if he were cackling at his own personal jests. His mother Margaret was a real piece of work too messaging about the connate turpitude of the earth, the turpitude of carousing and the conclusion that all womenfolk were congenitally cocottes and cogs of Beelzebub. She reserved time every afternoon to read colorful cantos from the Old Testament concerning expiry, slaying and angelic amends to Joseph.

Venus turned to look at Joseph, feeling his eyes on her. Joseph gave a cackle and Venus turned away from him with wide eyes. She felt like Joseph would be just as likely to commit murder as Quentin would. Thankfully, Quentin seldom asked for Joseph's help but with Basil's punching him in the throat she was left to wonder how long until he did ask for Joseph's help.

Looking once more to Quentin, Venus believed that after yesterday's visitation there was a possibility that Quentin could have been a decent devil, a self-serving blackguard with a convention of character. He had arrived at her house without invitation but after receiving the information he wanted he promptly left and did not bother them for the rest of the day.

Venus then looked over at Joseph. The fact that she was looking at him of her own free will and not looking away made Joseph uncomfortable. He looked down at his worksheet and did not look up again. She found it difficult to call Joseph bad due to his association with Quentin when he came across as more morally abstruse. Although, Venus suspected Joseph might have had a split personality as in the times they had been alone Joseph changed completely in attitude and began to talk about the connate turpitude of the earth, the turpitude of carousing and began to become outright insulting to Venus by saying all girls are naturally cocottes and cogs of Beelzebub. His voice remained just as non-descript as ever however.

A cocotte was a dated term for a fashionable prostitute. As for a cog, that was another word for "pawn." As for who Beelzebub was, that was name for the Devil.

When Venus turned away from Joseph, she wondered just how morally abstruse he truly was.


	9. 12:01 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **12:01 PM**

Bifrost Gardens, lunch with Basil. It was good to get away from Archbishop Dunan's but today Venus had a question on her mind.

"Basil, what do you know about split personalities?" she asked.

Basil gave a shrug. "I can't help you there. Psychology isn't really my thing. I can name portrayals of it in fiction however. Sorry." Basil placed a hand on Venus' knee, a concupiscent look in his eye.

Venus only gave a smile. "Not today, Basil."

"That is fine. So, why exactly did you ask about split personalities?"

"Joseph Collins, a friend of Quentin's… He is this really bashful-type but on the rare occasion where I've been alone he turns into a real… jerk."

"And you suspect Joseph might have a split personality?" inquired Basil.

"You must admit that it seems so strange that he would go from being bashful to being a jerk just like that." Stated Venus.

"It could be a mask, the bashfulness." Suggested Basil. "Or he could be homosexual with feelings for Quentin and Quentin's eye on you is making him feel jealous."

Venus gagged a bit. The thought of anyone having feelings for Quentin, regardless of their sexuality, made Venus feel sick after how he had usually been prior to yesterday.

"I'll accept the mask theory." She said. "The thought of a person having feelings for Quentin disgusts me."

"Same." Agreed Basil. "Same. So, what else is Joseph like when he isn't all jerkish?"

"Morally abstruse possibly and kind of creepy." Stated Venus. "He just cackles randomly sometimes."

"Well, maybe he is kind of odd." Admitted Basil.


	10. 12:21 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **12:21 PM**

Once they had finished eaten lunch, Venus and Basil walked around town for a bit. Walking into a bookshop, Venus browsed through the books along with Basil. Basil was currently reading the novelization of the 1990 film "Dick Tracy", while she herself was currently reading "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland." Two books that were as different as could be: a novelization of a comic book noir film and a fantasy novel. Still, a person could read a wide range of books.

"So, how are things at A. Nigma?" asked Venus.

"Things are getting hectic with Chaz and the prank footage." Stated Basil. "I wasn't there for the prank, why should I care about why everyone is getting worked up?"

"Why are they getting worked up?"

"Some of the cool kids, my former clique, are feeling the footage will embarrass them! Well, I say let it! Its what they deserve for making me an outcast because I am interested in you. However, I must say that being branded an outcast was worth it."

Venus gave a small smile as she looked from the shelf she was standing before. Basil was looking at her as well, smiling just as small as she was.

"So… Anything you are looking for particularly?" asked Venus, blushing rather profusely.

"Just looking but finding some Burroughs novels would be good. I'm quite fond of his Barsoom novels. If it weren't for him there would be many works of fiction that never would have been. What about you?"

Venus gave a casual shrug. "I read a lot of things but I'm always on the look for good romances."


	11. 3:09 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **3:09 PM**

The rest of the day went smoothly. Venus found things to be less stressful for her since Basil had punched Quentin in the throat.

And then things got scary. As Venus waited for Basil to walk her home, she sighted the bat-creature flying through the sky.

Seeing a half-human, half-bat with black fur, a monkey-like face, clawed feet and a twelve-foot wingspan flying through the air would have been scary enough. Adding the height of five feet and eerie feminine features just made it worse. What doubled the fear factor was that it was flying in a circle and looking down at Venus and only her.

Those eyes looking down on her from a face so eerie made Venus tremble with fear. She didn't know what it was but the fact that thing knew where she lived just caused Venus to be afraid of that demon more than she could have been of Quentin or even Joseph.

Why was it staring at her? Why her? What did it want with her?

"What is that thing?"

Venus looked to her left and there stood Quentin. The look on his face was one filled with confusion.

"Some bat-thing that appears to be stalking me…" Stated Venus.

There was a minute of silence. Then Quentin spoke. "Okay, well I'm out."

Venus turned her head as Quentin began to walk away. "Wait, what? What do you mean you are out?"

"I'm out of my league if that thing is stalking you! I'm quitting, gonna find someone else. Maybe I'll find a nice blonde, I like blondes!"

"What? Then why were you stalking me?"

"I figured if I had someone new I'd make the longtime students jealous and want to get with me!" answered Quentin. "See ya, Venus!"


	12. 3:38 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **3:38 PM**

"So wait a minute, Quentin sees the flying humanoid and just drops out so speak?" asked Basil.

Now at Venus' house, Basil couldn't believe what Venus had just told him. Thankfully, watching Venus remove her uniform so she was in her bikini that was underneath was mitigating the disbelief.

"I'm thankful that he did but Quentin is at least human." Stated Venus, starting by removing her skirt. "This Daughter of Dracula though… how are we supposed to know what she is thinking?"

"Why 'Daughter of Dracula?'" asked Basil. "How do we know this thing is female?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Began Venus, with a hint of sarcasm as she now removed her blazer. "The eerie feminine features?"

Basil gave a sigh but still kept his eyes on Venus. "Point taken. So, whose side is Quentin on then? Did he say he'd help protect you from…"

"I wish." Venus then began to remove her sweater. "I was just beginning to think he'd have a convention of character but I guess I was wrong."

"Maybe he has a different sort of morals than normal people." Suggested Basil.

"Like what?" Now finished with hear sweater, Venus began removing her blouse.

"Maybe he finds slaying, abuse, cannibalism and mutilation good but coital battery and rudeness evil. Just an example, I'm not actually sure if he has those views."

Venus then sat down on her bed and removed her ballet flats. "That actually makes sense. If he has no problem with stalking then why would he care if some monster is stalking me?" Now completely in her bikini, with the only bit of her uniform remaining being her headband, she walked towards the door. "Now, that I'm done disrobing I'm going to go help Mabel into her bathing suit. I'll let you change."


	13. 9:53 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **9:53 PM**

The demon did not appear again that day. Venus was sure it would appear she was afraid it would attack Mabel but even after the sun had set, it hadn't.

Aunt Mitsu was now home, so Venus could be with Basil and not look after Mabel. It was once more in her bedroom, that Venus told Basil her decision.

"Basil, I adore you. I adore you more than you know. I adore you more than brood. More than anything I've made with my own hands. I will be your leman."

When all was said and done, Basil just gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "I adore you too, Venus. I adore you so much."

Smiling, Venus embraced him. Basil wrapped his arms around her and they stayed like that for a few minutes. Once those few minutes were up, Venus kissed his cheek and got out of the embrace.

"So are you going to make a proposal of wedlock again?" she asked, a smile on her face. There was no teasing tone in her voice. In fact, she was eager for a marriage proposal.

"I think I'll wait a bit." Said Basil. "We just became beau and leman, it is a bit too early for us to be betrothed."

Giggling a bit, Venus grasped his hand. "It is getting late, I suppose you'll be heading home soon."

Basil took a moment to think. Then he nodded. "Yeah, I think your aunt would be opposed to me staying the night." He gave her a kiss then stood up from her bed. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Venus reclined on her bed and blew Basil a kiss. "See you then, my angel."

Basil smiled and caught the kiss. "Goodnight, my amour."

It was incredible. They had just become a couple and already they had become sickeningly sweet sweethearts.


	14. 7:58 AM

**Welcome back, everyone. Starting here the story is set during "If The Shoe Fits." Enjoy and review.**

 **7:58 AM**

A new day… Basil was Venus' beau Venus was Basil's leman. Once more Basil walked Venus to school. Today, Venus started wearing a red garter on her left leg. There was no stocking or sock to hold up. She just wanted to add some individuality to her appearance if she had to wear a uniform.

Needless to say, Basil took notice. "A little early for a wedding garter isn't it?" Obviously, it wasn't a wedding garter. It wasn't even the correct color. Basil wasn't stupid, he was teasing and the expression on his face matched the tone of his voice. Needless to say, since Basil was teasing his facial expression and vocal tone were of the teasing variety.

All Venus could do was blush and say: "Oh, shut up!" After a minute passed and the blush had subsided, Venus regained her composure. "I want to wear it so I have more individuality to my appearance." Then she gave a look that basically said: "Why did that sound more impressive in my head?"

"What's that look?" asked Basil.

"The look of a girl who just realized that sound much more impressive in her head." Replied Venus.

"Well, I like it. It is very alluring." Complimented Basil.

"Oh, Basil…" Venus returned to blushing. He could bait or tease her and she would blush… presumably, she hadn't exactly taken to counting how many times he had baited or teased her and she had blushed. Another minute passed and once more the blush subsided with Venus once more regaining her composure. "So, how exactly did the manhunt for Chaz go?"

"I don't know, who knows? Who cares?" Basil was completely disinterested when it came to what happened to Chaz. Given his dislike for Chaz he should have cared. Taking part in the manhunt would have probably given him a chance to get back at the cool table after he had been branded an outcast for his seeing Venus, a student of Archbishop Dunan's. In fact, Basil was viewed as a traitor.

"So, I'll see you at Bifrost Gardens for lunch?" asked Venus.

"Health and weather permitting, in the case of the latter we will go to my house."


	15. 9:10 AM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **9:10 AM**

First period was done. There had yet to be any criticisms made about Venus wearing a garter by staff or student. Things seemed like they were going to be good today.

As Venus walked to her locker, she started to feel like someone was following her. She turned to see Joseph following her. They weren't in the same class and their lockers weren't anywhere near each other. Given his rather… unfriendly words to her that time, she did worry.

When she began to unlock her locker, Venus felt Joseph's breath on the back of her neck. Well, that was certainly creepy.

"May I help you, Joseph?"

"Are you free at lunch or after school?" asked Joseph.

"I have plans with my beau." Stated Venus, now opening her locker. The moment she did though, Joseph forced the locker shut. "Joseph, I need to get something from my—"

"Listen here, you cocotte." Hissed Joseph. "I never tried to get involved with you because Quentin was interested in you. Now that he isn't I can have you now I hear you have a boyfriend?"

"Joseph, we barely have any interactions." Said Venus calmly. "Me and my Beau have known each other for weeks. I'm not about to break off my plans with him because you suddenly want to ask me out and calling me a cocotte isn't going to help you chances."

"Cancel your plans, you cog of Beelzebub!"

"That won't help your chances either. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get a textbook and then get to class."

Joseph left in a huff. Venus could only give a sigh of relief. She had been composed but deep down she had been completely frightened.


	16. 1:30 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **1:30 PM**

Art class… It was a good class, neither Quentin nor Joseph were in it. Time passed but still Venus was frightened from her experience earlier. As she painted she turned to a classmate, Agnes Warrick, to ask a question.

"Has Joseph ever been scary towards you?" asked Venus.

"Scary?" asked Agnes. She shook her head. "No, not really. He is creepy though. He refers to his mom as his exclusive compeer and his one constant amour."

Venus gagged a bit. Implied incest. That wasn't normal. "I thought he and Quentin were friends."

"Not really." Said Agnes. "I think Quentin just likes having Joseph around so then Joseph is the short one."

"Is Joseph actually shorter than Quentin?"

"He is. Joseph might have the fat but Quentin is actually the taller of the two..." Stated Agnes. "And I think Joseph likes being around Quentin makes him feel like he could overpower Quentin in a fight."

"Has he ever actually said anything like that?" asked Venus.

"No but I've always noticed that Joseph gets excited whenever the odd fights occurs."

"There are fights here?" asked Venus surprised.

"Legendre and Clarence run a tight ship but they do happen on occasion. Legendre is a smart woman and I think Clarence used to be a prison guard so he knows about breaking up fights." Agnes worked on a sword she was painting. "There hasn't been one this month yet so I guess Legendre and Clarence are working really hard to make sure there isn't."

"What is Joseph's mom like?"

"She isn't my favorite person in the world. I haven't seen her myself but sometimes I hear them arguing when I walk past their house."


	17. 3:15 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **3:15 PM**

School was over for the day. As Venus walked home with Basil, the memory of Joseph from earlier that day left he nervous. She wasn't sure what scared her more: the bat creature or Joseph.

"Still thinking about Joseph?" asked Basil.

"Yeah, he really scared me." Replied Venus.

"Well, there goes the homosexual theory. Him being an aggressive asexual is also out… Heh, aggressive asexual… Try saying that five times fast! Aggressive asexual! Aggressive asexual! Aggressive ase—" Basil let out a groan. He got as far as two and half. "Well, I tried that."

"Agnes said that Joseph called his mom his exclusive compeer and one constant amour, Basil…" started Venus. "If it isn't something sexual what could it be?"

"I'm sorry but did you just say his 'one constant amour?'" asked Basil. "That is disgusting!"

"I know." Agreed Venus. "It just makes me worried about what things are going to be like if he keeps his attention on me. Quentin's attention was to make others jealous. I have no idea what Joseph's attention is."


	18. 8:04 AM

**Welcome back, everyone. These chapters are set during "The Cam-didate." Enjoy and review.**

 **8:04 AM**

As Venus walked with Basil, she thought about a new super-affectionate bikini craze she had read about the previous night. Creases, tulle, foundation cords and filet were not just for amatory habiliments: negligee-style aspects were one of the most popular swimwear crazes of the period. Why not accept the alluring little things?

There was one set that Venus now had her eye on. One that showed you could never go wrong with filet and needlecraft.

The top half of the set was a seashell tri bikini top that was pearl in color. It was simply a midsummer night's dream! It was the perfect balance between the allurement of negligee and the sweetness of white filet. Venus would be monarch of the faeries and princess of the baths with that beautifully delicate piece. The features included adaptable bands, a filet overlay and clasps at mid-back.

With the seashell skimpy bikini bottom she would have the best airy air. Also pearl in color it brought the contemporary to the brash. Venus was looking to allure Basil and those bottoms would be perfect. The ludic negligee inspired filet overlay, gently gathered at the back and barely-there bands would heat up every single day. With top it would have a truly electrifying effect! Its features included a fully lined filet overlay, adaptable bands and cheeky coverage.

Basil running a hand up her skirt quickly brought her out of her thoughts. Her eyes widened and she blushed.

"B-Basil! We haven't the time for this."

"I know." He said. "Just thought I'd do it."

"Basil, you are so concupiscent!" exclaimed Venus.

"I know, loose too."

"Loose?"

"Fast, immoral, licentious."

"I know what you mean, Basil. You have just never been so by your own admission no matter how strong your ardor gets." Venus rested her head on his shoulder. "If you want to try to be then I will be alright with it if you save some of your ardor for me."

Basil gave a laugh. "Always!"


	19. 9:23 AM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **9:23 AM**

It was mandatory for every school in the region to have Election Week at the same time. Archbishop Dunan's was no exception. A. Nigma was however shortening it to Election Day but that has been covered elsewhere. Quentin was running for Class President because if being captain of the football team wasn't enough then maybe he'd have trouble due to too many things to keep track of.

Venus had little interest in politics. Sure, she didn't want Quentin for class president even though he had given up on her but her interest in politics was nearly zero percent. She was just texting Basil on her phone.

"So, you have Election Day instead?"

"Yes." Basil's answer was short. It was quick. It was all anyone needed to know.

"Who is running?"

"Lee Ping, some mathlete and some guy. Who cares?"

"You weren't paying attention?"

"No."

"What were you doing?"

"Playing 'Pac-Man' on my phone."

Venus restrained herself. She had to hold her laughter. She was in class. To burst out into laughter in class would not be good. Once the feeling of laughter had subsided, Venus once more texted to her beau.

"So who are you going to vote for?"

Basil was not immediate in his response. He had to think it over. Five minutes later he texted his reply: "I think I'll wait until later to make my choice."


	20. 9:30 AM

**Welcome back, everyone. This might be short but it is what it is. Enjoy and review.**

 **9:30 AM**

Seven minutes later, Venus got a text from Basil. Curious about what he was texting about, she looked at her phone. He was asking her if she'd like to attend the debate between the candidates after school.

Venus was unsure about this. Politics were not really her thing and if she were there how would some people react? What would it do for Basil's reputation?

Then she just shrugged. Why not?

"Sure." She texted.

"Okay then, see you at lunch." Basil replied.

Venus turned off her phone. The teacher was starting to give her a dirty look… At least, she thought he was. His face seemed to be perpetually stuck in that look. Still, even if he wasn't it was better to not risk her phone being taken away.


	21. 12:52 PM

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **12:52 PM**

Lunch at Bifrost Gardens was nice and peaceful. When they finished eating Venus asked: "So who do you think you are going to vote for?"

Basil paused to think. "I'm not sure… On the one hand Lee pranked Chaz and on the other hand Beth is going to have mandatory math sessions."

"Why is that the other hand?" asked Venus.

"Math is something I struggle with." Replied Basil.

"And what about Cam?" asked Venus.

"I don't know." Basil scratched the back of his neck. "I've seen him in my history class but I don't think voting for someone because they are in the same class as me is a good reason."

"Just wait until the debates then." Said Venus.

"So you sure you want to attend them with?" asked Basil.

"Of course, you are my beau. It will be fun… Sort of… What were the debates like last year?"

"I can't remember. I might not have even been paying attention." Stated Basil. "I think I might have been flirting with some girls… Ah, the days before I was considered a traitor. I know that they were not anyone who was not a redhead and that they were not Jenny whatever her last names is… That is the extent of my knowledge."


	22. 3:17 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **3:17 PM**

When Basil came to pick up Venus he noticed Joseph staring at him. When he asked about it she replied: "Actually, I think he was staring at me first and then you arrived, walked over to me and then he was staring at you." It was true. She had noticed Joseph staring at her before Basil had arrived.

"So still up for the debates?" asked Basil.

"Of course, when are they?"

"4:15." Stated Basil. "Which gives us some time to kill." Venus felt Basil's right hand run up her leg and up her skirt. She blushed. "So, how about we go back to my place?"

"Actually, how about we go to the mall." suggested Venus. "I'd like to buy something."

"Okay. What?"

"That would be something I want to keep to myself for now." Said Venus.

She kept her eyes on Basil as he thought about what it was she wanted to get. If he knew it was that new bikini she wondered how concupiscent he would be. However, she doubted Basil followed the fashion scene, especially the swim fashion scene.


	23. 3:32 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **3:32 PM**

Having bought her bikini, Venus walked with Venus through the mall. It was a nice place. If she had been present for the bleaching of Brad Von Chilstein's hair she would have wondered if it had been planned or something it seemed so sudden.

"So what are you reading right now, Basil?"

"The Comedy of Errors."

"What is that?"

"A Shakespearean comedy."

"What is it about?"

"The misadventures of two sets of long-lost identical twins." Stated Basil. "Can you imagine have a long-lost identical twin?"

Venus thought a moment before giving her answer. "Only if it was an evil twin. One who was just like me in morality would be boring."

Basil thought for a moment before chuckling. "Yes, I suppose it would."


	24. 4:16 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **4:16 PM**

Had Basil known that the debates would be starting ahead of schedule, he would have taken Venus to his school. He would have taken her to A. Nigma. If he had known that the debates would be surprisingly short he would have taken her to his school. If he had known voting would happen sooner that expected… He would have voted.

Or in short, Basil and Venus ended up missing the debates.

Where had they been? Ironically, they were on the bus on their way to A. Nigma. Technically, Basil should have taken Venus to his school earlier.

What would their reactions be to the whole thing? Basil and Venus would have considered Cam using Lee's infatuation with Tina to humiliate him a low blow. They would have found Cam suddenly acting like a monkey to be odd.

Venus would have asked: "Why is Cam acting like a monkey?"

Basil would have answered: "I have no idea."

When one is not even involved in the metaphorical loop how would they know what is going on? Basil had not been to Lee's tenth birthday party so he wouldn't have any idea what had happened. He wouldn't even know who the Amazing Finnwich was. Venus was still living in Japan at the time so just as much would not have known anything about the events of Lee's tenth birthday party. At his tenth birthday party, Basil got to hold a caiman. Venus on the other hand got to do gymnastics stuff. It was pretty mundane in contrast.

Mundane. What could be called mundane? At A. Nigma there was some weird reptile called the Tazelwurm running around, a cyborg as the principal and some oddballs in hazmat suits at his command. What exactly was mundane?

Venus herself had lived a pretty mundane life. Then she met Basil, a student of A. Nigma.


	25. 8:42 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **8:42 PM**

In her bedroom, Venus tried on her new bikini. With her bedroom door both closed and locked, and for extra privacy her curtains closed, she was able to see how she looked. Both the top and the bottoms fit well, were indeed pearl in color and had a seashell pattern thanks to lace and embroidery. The top did indeed have adjustable straps, a lace overlay and clasps at mid back. The bottoms were indeed skimpy with a fully lined lace overlay, adjustable straps and cheeky coverage. Overall, Venus was happy with her purchase. She had also bought a lace cover-up that could easily have been mistaken for a nightie gown.

As she looked into her mirror, Venus thought of Basil. What would he think of this? That he was concupiscent she knew well but would he be able to control himself once he saw her in this?

That question would be answered when it was answered. That was how it would be.

Sitting down on her bed, she then began to think of something else. The bat creature… Where was it? Neither she nor Basil had seen it in a while. Had it died or was it somewhere else? She hoped it was the latter. She had a feeling there would be a time when that winged humanoid would could to play a part most sinister in her life and that of her beau Basil's. Maybe not tonight, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not next week but someday it would.


	26. 7:50 AM

**Welcome back, everyone. These chapters are set during "Outcast Times at A. Nigma High." Enjoy and review.**

 **7:50 AM**

Wearing her new bikini under her school uniform, Venus walked with Basil. Now wearing a pearl colored garter, she had Basil's attention that something was different.

"Am I right in thinking you are wearing something new yet again under that uniform of yours?" he inquired, his eyes on her garter.

Venus gave a coy smile and said: "That will have to be something you will have to wait and see." Her coy smile vanished as she began to think about what she had just said. Did what she say sound right? It didn't sound too good, it almost sounded like she wasn't used to speaking. She then looked at Basil, wondering what was going on in his head as he stared at her garter.

"You know if we weren't in public I'd lift your skirt to see." He commented.

"You are certainly a gentle degenerate." Returned Venus.

"That I be." Agreed Basil. "I suppose some would see me as either one or the other."

"Well, I'd prefer a gentle degenerate to someone who is just plain gentle or just a degenerate." Stated Venus. "It makes you less predictable in a way."


	27. 3:14 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **3:14 PM**

The school day had simply flown by. Now at her house, Venus disrobed so she could teach Mabel to swim. Basil was at her house too, no doubt already waiting at the pool in his swim trunks.

Yet Venus was much slower today as she disrobed. She had just removed her blazer and was now looking into the mirror deep in thought about what had happened today.

The winged humanoid had returned. Venus had been on her way to the school library when it just standing outside a window she was passing. Stopping dead in her tracks, Venus had turned to see the winged humanoid looking at her as if it had been expecting her to pass that way.

To say she had been scared would have been to state the obvious. Having a monkey-like face with eerie feminine features stare at her was not Venus' idea of a good time. The winged humanoid was five feet in tall, only four inches shorter than her. Being taller than it did not make Venus any braver.

What good was height when the thing that frightened her so was almost as tall as her? The height of the monster was so close to her height and Basil was only three inches taller than her. The fact the thing was so close to them in height caused Venus to shudder. Mabel was only three feet and four inches in height imagine how terrifying it would for a little girl with that beast towering over her. The twelve-foot wingspan only managed to make it bigger in a way.

And then there was the black fur. How would she ever see that thing coming on a dark night? What if it was a very stormy day? What if it night and there was a power outage across the city?

What did it want? Why did it seem to be so interested in her? Once it had gotten her would it target Mabel next?

Removing her sweater Venus attempted to banish that demon from her mind. Then she looked up at her mirror after removing sweater and there it was: a human-sized bat with black fur, a monkey-like face, clawed feet and a twelve-foot wingspan. Turning Venus trembled in terror at the five-foot tall bat person with eerie feminine features.

The creature just stood there staring at her until Venus fainted from fright.


	28. 9:32 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **9:32 PM**

In her bathtub, Venus thought about what had happened after she had lost consciousness. The images in her subconscious… What she saw… She did not know how to describe it. It looked like that… Death Bat! Yes, it looked like the Death in ancient Mesoamerican garb. It tormented her… Venus may have been aware that the thing was female but referring to it as "she" or "her", even mentally, was something that Venus simply could not do.

The monster was in a great shadow that had fallen upon the city, a shadow that caused everything to appear prehistoric. This just caused Venus to realize that the Death Bat could be anywhere in the city and she probably wouldn't know it. There were gargoyles on the old city hall, with the old architecture of this city how would she know if the demon was not looking upon her?

When Venus had awoken, she was in Basil's arms. He had been holding an open shampoo bottle by her nose and the aroma was what stirred her awake. It turned out that Mabel had gotten tired on waiting for Venus to finish disrobing and entered Venus' room with her bathing suit in hand. Upon finding her elder cousin unconscious, the four-year old ran to Basil.

"Are you okay?" Basil asked.

"I… I'm not sure." She then looked to her window. The Death Bat was gone.

"What happened?"

"I fainted." Replied Venus.

"I know but why?" asked Basil.

"The Death Bat." She answered.

"The what?" Basil's question didn't need Venus to explain. Literally a second later a shocked look appeared on his face. "Oh…"

"Basil, I think it might be stalking me…" Venus held her beau, frightened about the thought of that thing appearing again. She had since closed her curtains and blinds she did not want to wake up in the middle of the night to find that demon looking down upon her.

Sitting in her bath, Venus wondered if the Death Bat truly was stalking her. It could not have coincidence. It had appeared to her twice in the same day. That could not have been a coincidence and to wish it were would be foolish. These past few days had been so quiet and now... Why was this happening?

Getting out of her bath, Venus dried herself off and then put on her kimono. Walking to her room, she then looked at her phone. Basil had sent her a text.

"My dad had a friend who has interest in these things. His name is David Gillett. I'm going to visit him tomorrow and ask what he knows about winged humanoids that look like bats. He talked about having encountered things like that as a soldier in Afghanistan a decade ago so I think he might have a good authority on the thing."

Venus instantly replied. "May I join you?" She then placed her phone on her nightstand and put on her new pearl bikini. It served as undergarments, sleepwear and swimwear… She could wear it at a public beach or pool and nobody would look at her funny.

Two minutes passed and then Basil replied. "Of course."

"See you then."


	29. 7:33 AM

**Welcome back, everyone. These chapters are set during "Double Date." Enjoy and review.**

 **7:33 AM**

David Gillett was forty-nine years old, black, big, had a remarkable resemblance to Basil's father Cassius Hagen even though there was no blood relation. When Venus met him she had the funny feeling she had seen him before.

"Have we met?" asked Venus.

David gave a shrug. "I doubt it, I've just got one of those faces." He brought her and Basil into his living room and took a seat in a chair that had seen better days twenty years ago. "Now, Basil, what do I owe this unexpected visitation?"

"What can you tell us about winged humanoids that look like bats?" Basil was quick and to the point.

David raised an eyebrow. Considering when he shaved his head he shaved his eyebrows too, when they grew back the eyebrows looked like gigantic caterpillars. "Now that is indeed something specific. Why that?"

"I remember the poker nights." Said Basil. " When you and my dad's other friends would come over to the house. What exactly did you see in Afghanistan as a soldier when you served?"

David gave a shrug. "Basil, I was not in Afghanistan long. I was there for the Tarnak Farm incident, I encountered those things and then I was stuck in Afhganistan for seven months before being able to return home. I missed Thanksgiving, I missed Halloween but I was home before Christmas. You've heard that story many times for a decade, why would you want to hear it again?"

"My girlfriend here, Venus…" Basil gestured to Venus. "She's got one stalking her, I've seen it too."

David looked to Venus and then looked to Basil. "I've known you your whole life, I've only known her a few minutes. Your word I can trust because I've known you longer and know you to be not the sort of person to pull somebody's leg. I also know you aren't the kind of person to touch whiskey or ale, Basil you are a good kid. Stay away from those kinds of things. And you aren't no beatnik either… Beatnik… There hasn't been any beatnik's since the sixties… What are they called today? Oh, who cares! What color is this thing?"

"Black." Answered Venus.

David furled his brow. "Huh… The ones I encountered in Afghanistan were grey. Does it have a monkey-like face?"

"Indeed it does." Answered Venus.

"Clawed feet?"

"It does."

"How big would you say the wingspan is?"

"We'd both say twelve feet." Stated Basil.

David raised an eyebrow. "The ones in Afghanistan must have had fifteen foot wingspans! However, it has been ten years so maybe they had twelve-foot wingspans too. Does it make a noise?"

"Yeah, it sounds like 'a-hool!'" stated Basil.

David nodded. "Yes, sir, that is the sound. Five feet tall?"

"Yes." Answered Venus.

"Eerie feminine features?"

"Check." Answered Basil.

"And it is right here?" asked David. "Not in Brazil, not in Mexico, not in Java, not in Vietnam, not anywhere in the entire continent of Africa, here in Canada."

"Yes, yes, yes!" exclaimed Basil. "For goodness sake, David, what is this thing?"

"It is a bat person." Stated David. "At least that is what they are called in Brazil… 'Bat People' is the plural form. In Mexico, the Mayans worshipped the Death Bat." The moment David said that Venus' eyes widened. Death Bat? Was it truly possible? David just continued talking. "In Java, the cries of the Athol echo through the rainforest, you know what it sounds like Basil. I know what it sounds like. Neither of us have been to Java and we know what it sounds like. In Vietnam, they are called 'night flyers', that name should be self-"

"David, we've seen it in the daylight." Basil said.

David's eyes widened. "What? What's that?"

"We've seen it in the daylight." Stated Venus.

David's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. "Oh hell… Diurnal bat people… Talk about a nightmare." He took grabbed a facecloth and wiped his face. "Okay, let me tell you kids something. There is an unconfirmed account of something that happened in Da Nang, Vietnam in 1969. Three United States marines averred they were assailed by the night flyers. The animals oft darted down on the menfolk, browbeating them for hours before disappearing into the dark. How long until this one starts to do the same with this young lady here is anyone's guess."


	30. 12:00 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **12:00 PM**

The hours passed and now Basil and Venus were at the former's house. They were looking over notes David had amassed during the past decades. One such note that caught the attention of Venus and made her shudder with fear was how in 1932, Ivan T. Sanderson encountered a creature that was "black as coal with membranous wings and long sharp teeth" that natives of Cameroon called "Olitiau." Sanderson referred to it as "the grand daddy of all bats." If taken literally, that would mean there were males and indeed that was a logical conclusion. Venus could only hope their wasn't a male in the area.

She then looked to another note David had made. "Across the account of battles, fighters have reported anomalous meetings with alien pinioned animals. Harpies are the pinioned feminine 'death spirits' that afflicted Jason and the Argonauts in Greek folklore. The Vibria is an airborne female dragon from Catalan epic in the Middle Ages. Sirens are desperate chick-womenfolk of maritime fables, that allured boatmen to their expiry."

As if bat people was not enough. Harpies, dragons, sirens, when was this nightmare going to be over?

Putting the page she had been reading down, Venus stood up from the couch and began to walk through Basil's house. Her eyes fell upon some picture frames on the wall. There was one of Basil and two of his cousins, one of Basil's dad Cassius holding a cat, one of Basil's maternal grandparents, two of Basil and his mom Sondra. Venus had only a few pictures of her and her father. She had none of her and her mother. With the age gap between her and Mabel, Venus could only wonder how many pictures there would be featuring them together. Venus was ten years older than her cousin, how many pictures would they be? When Venus went to college would she be living at home or on campus? How often would she be seeing her family once she went to college?

How long would it be until this nightmare was over? It was only just beginning, Venus knew that but already she wanted it to be over. She didn't want the Death Bat coming after her aunt Mitsu or after Mabel. Why was it her that monster was interested in? This whole ordeal was going to turn Venus into a bawling, agitated girl. She herself had that feeling but she just had to keep herself composed… She just had to… Could she?

Venus had never been in a situation like this before. She had never had some cryptozoological monstrosity stalking her. How was she supposed to act in this situation?


	31. 3:20 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **3:20 PM**

Now at her own house, Venus once more began to undress for Mabel's swimming lesson. Basil was most likely waiting at the pool in her backyard and Mabel was of course waiting in her room for Venus to come and help her into her bathing suit.

Starting by removing her skirt, Venus couldn't help but feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. As always, Venus wore her bikini, her new pearl bikini this time, under her uniform so it wasn't like a peeping tom would see anything and even then he'd have to have x-ray vision to see through the blinds.

As the skirt hit the floor, Venus turned and looked at the closed blinds. She would have then removed her blazer but she had a sneaking suspicion that the Death Bat was out there.

Walking over to the blinds, Venus lifted one of the slats and saw nothing. She just saw the street, saw the house across from hers saw children playing in their front yard with their dog.

Giving a sigh of relief, Venus removed her blazer and threw it on the bed. She then removed her sweater and threw that on her bed as well. She was then going to start unbuttoning her blouse when again she got that feeling the Death Bat was outside her window. Again she lifted one of the slats but again it was not there.

Once she removed her blouse, Venus figured that the Death Bat would be there the third time she lifted one of the slats. So, once more she lifted a slat but it was simply not there.

Perhaps she was just being paranoid.

Venus looked in her mirror. This new bikini was truly something beautiful. She was still wearing her headband and ballet flats and keeping those with her until she got into the pool would be good. She'd take them off, place them a safe distance from the water but not too far that it would be walking ten feet from the pool to get them. She'd grab a towel of course and then…

Again Venus turned to her blinds. Again she walked over. Again she lifted a slat. Again she saw nothing.

Sighing, Venus left her room to go help Mabel with getting into her bathing suit. How much time had she wasted checking to see if that monster was outside her window? This was one of those moments where minutes seemed to last a lot longer that a mere sixty seconds.


	32. 3:35 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **3:35 PM**

When Venus and Mabel came out to the pool, Basil's eyes widened in excitement at the sight of Venus. Venus gave a smile and then raised an eyebrow, the latter of which then caused Basil to regain his composure.

"So, I suppose you are wondering why it took us fifteen minutes to get changed?" asked Venus as she helped Mabel get into pool ring.

"I'm going to guess for ten points paranoia of your unfriendly neighborhood man-bat." Said Basil as if he were a contestant on a game show but quiet enough that Mabel would not hear.

Venus stood up and looked at Basil, leaning in to whisper into his ear while Mabel got into the pool. "Good guess. I looked a few times, expecting to see it outside my window but it just wasn't there. Basil, what am I going to do?"

"If you are feeling nervous maybe you could sleep over at my house tonight, Venus." Suggested Basil.

"Basil!" Venus exclaimed quietly. She lightly hit him on the shoulder. "Are you feeling concupiscent that you right up ask—"

"No, I'm just worried about you and would like to protect you if I may." Stated Basil.

Venus thought about it. The Death Bat knew where Basil lived too but if it were to find her not at home what was to stop it from going after Mabel or her Aunt Mitsu? If it were to find her at Basil's would Basil not be injured in the attempt to protect her?

"I'm sorry, Basil, but I'm going to have to decline. If the Death Bat is after me then I can't let anyone get injured protecting me or because I am not here."


	33. 7:45 AM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **7:45 AM**

The night had been uneventful. The Death Bat had never shown up before Venus went to sleep, she even checked her neck in the morning incase it tried to suck her blood like a vampire. There was no bite marks.

As Basil walked her to school, thoughts went through her head. What if the Death Bat were to attack her if she was ever alone somewhere? What if it attacked someone close to her? What if it attacked Mabel, her own cousin?

"Why so glum?" inquired Basil.

"I'm just worried." Stated Venus.

"Leave the worrying to me..." Said Basil. "You are my girlfriend and if your family is in danger as well then let me worry about them too."

Venus did not know what to say to that. Letting Basil do all the worrying did not seem right to her but at the same time would it not make her calmer?

"I'm not sure about that." Commented Venus. "It appeals to me and at the same time does not."

"Then give it some thought." Said Basil. "You have all day but I'll worry about you and your family nonetheless."


	34. 3:16 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **3:16 PM**

School passed uneventfully. Joseph gave Venus some dirty looks but other than that nothing happened. Having come to walk her home, Basil told Venus that A. Nigma would possibly be getting uniforms. Basil was hopeful for the uniforms, believing that if the students were given uniforms then Venus could transfer over to A. Nigma from Dunan's.

As they walked to her house, a shadow fell upon Basil and Venus. They froze in their tracks and looked above. The Death Bat was flying above them.

Immediately, Venus got close to Basil. The latter wrapped his arms around the former. Both had their eyes upon the unholy demon flying above them.

The eyes of the Death Bat looked down upon them. The expression of the eerily feminine monkey-liked face was little more than a glare. Then it flew on and Venus was left shuddering in Basil's arms.

Hiding her face into Basil's chest, Venus could only wonder when the Death Bat would be little more than a memory? Would it be in a day? Would it be in a week? Would it be in a month? A year? She could only hope it would not be that long.

And then Basil kissed the top of her head. The feeling of dread washed away and Venus took a deep breath as she continued on her way home, accompanied by Basil.


	35. 3:43 PM

**Welcome back, everyone. Here ends this story. Enjoy and review.**

 **3:43 PM**

It was that time again. Venus was in her room disrobing. Once she did, she looked in the mirror and looked at her headband. The one she wore for her uniform was good she was starting to think about getting one for when she was out of uniform maybe one that was pearl colored.

Once she was in her bikini, Venus walked over to her blinds and lifted one of the slats. The Death Bat was not there. Worrying about if it would be there wouldn't make things any better. She gave a smile and walked out of her bedroom.

After helping Mabel into her bathing suit they walked out to the pool where Basil was waiting. He was looking at his phone probably reading something since Venus heard no audio coming from it.

"What are you looking at?" Venus inquired.

"Oh, nothing." Said Basil with a shrug. "Nothing at all." He then walked over to her and gave Venus a kiss and whispered to her: "Still feeling paranoid about the demon?"

It was then Venus' turn to shrug. "Worrying will just make things worse."

Basil gave a smile. "Smart."

Venus smiled in return. "Besides, with my beau here what do I have to fear?"

 **To be continued in "The Epic of the Death Bat"**


End file.
